It's All Fate!
by EmmaGraceWaldorf
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen! But it still did. How did Katie fall for Travis, and how come her love became all he ever needed? Wasn't she sincere and pure? Wasn't he a player? They hated each other! It WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!
1. 1

''Conner, Travis, you're stepping on the strawberries. We're going to need them for breakfast!'' Katie shouted.

The boys were playing badminton for a change and accidentally they shifted to step on the strawberry shrubs. But they didn't seem to be bothered about that, their game was far more interesting. The one who lost would not take part in the forth coming game of truth and dare and instead clean the Hermes cabin for the inspection the next day.

As Katie shouted, Travis' attention got diverted to see who was shouting at them so early in the morning. And as he looked behind, he missed the cork and lost by a single point.

''What is your problem, Gardner? '' Travis shouted. ''Can't you just mind your own business. You made me lose my freaking game.''

''Well, I was minding my own business, Stoll. Unless you hadn't step on the strawberries, I have no interest in interrupting you and you stupid clone. Now step off it, you're crushing them.'' She cried.

''Damn you, Gardner. Now because of you I will have to clean the stupid cabin, and miss out on the game.'' He fumed.

''Good, you need to clean the dirty cabin of yours and plus there's nothing interesting in that stupid game of Truth and Dare.'' Katie replied calmly.

''Just because you don't like, or rather you're scared of playing doesn't make the game stupid, nor does it make it any less interesting. And for the matter of my cabin,-''

''Katie...Katie.'' Someone shouted. Daphne, Katie's best friend came shouting for her.

''Oh yeah, there comes Daphne, the dumb, go play with those geeky friends of yours.'' Travis snickered.

However Katie only glared at Travis and waved to Daphne. Daphne wasn't all that great looking, but she was really smart. She looked average so they teased her. But Daphne didn't mind them at all; in fact she personally thought the Stoll twins were pretty good-looking, though she never told them.

''Ooooh, little miss daisy is angry. Oh my god Travis, I'm so scared.'' Conner laughed. Both he and Travis made fun of them.

''Why don't you go and clean your filthy little cabin before I-'' Katie started as she stepped forward.

''Before what, huh?'' Travis challenged. He too stepped forward.

''I won't say much, Stoll. Go away. Now.'' She stepped a foot more, glaring at him.

''Make me.'' Travis smirked. They both stood touching nose to nose, smirking and glaring at each other.

'' That's enough; please go back to your respective workings, right now.'' Chiron ordered as he came to stop the building fight. ''And Conner and Travis, do not step your foot on the plantings. Don't damage them, or you are going to be the only ones to not be able to have them for breakfast.'' He added sternly.

It was night time. Around midnight, people from different cabins came together to play Truth-Dare near the empty ground created for sword-fighting practice.

''Are you sure you still don't want to come, Katie. You never come. Just try it once, it'll be fun, I sear!'' Annabeth told her.

''No, I'm sure. I don't wish to play this game and anyways I have to check on the kitchen today. Today is Friday and it's my duty. There are rats entering the kitchen at night. They spoil the entire place. Chiron has appointed our cabin to take care of it.'' Katie explained.

''ok, sure. All of us are going. Your cabin is empty apart from the first and second years. Remaining all of us are in the ground. We'll return by early morning.'' And saying that Seline and everybody else left.

Katie left for the kitchen. She went in there, switched on a dim light and sat on the kitchen platform, by the window reading a book and a racket in the other hand to chase out the rats. The kitchen was not exactly like a typical kitchen. Since the last battle, there were quite a few changes made in the camp. The Big house was painted yellow. The kitchen was constructed in a very small way. It was no bigger than a regular bathroom, or a room of supplies. It just contained a stove and counters to store the needed things required. So it wasn't much big.

Meanwhile, Travis grumpily cleaned the Hermes cabin. He cursed Katie, because it was her fault that he was stuck with these stupid first and second years snoring, while he cleaned the mess. All his friends, including his own twin, went to play leaving him here alone.

He had just started and he was nowhere near finish. Although the kids were comparatively less than before, the cabin was still big as ever. And it didn't help that the duty to inspect everyone's cabin had been given to the ever-religious-about-work Katie. Soon, he began to clean as fast as he could, dumping things under the bed. Throwing clothes in the basket, not bothering to see if they were clean or dirty.

Meanwhile, on the ground, people were having the time of their lives. The older kids met every Friday to play these games. It had been an allowance from Chiron and Mr. D after they worked very hard for their camp and the after-war period to cheer them up. Everyone had gathered in a circle.

''I'll ask Percy, truth or dare?'' Juniper started.

''hmmm... Truth!'' Percy answered.

''ok, I dare you to tell us the dream that you told Grover about and he was teasing you'' she quipped.

''What? Oh well.'' He blushed. ''Um... I had a dream about... uh... this girl. She had come to my cabin in the night time.'' He started, blushing furiously. ''She... well had her nightgown on and she came and... She...I CAN"T SAY IT!'' he shouted.

Everybody laughed at him. ''C'mon man, you have to tell us...'' someone shouted.

''Yeah, Perce. C'mon, tell us now.'' Nico told him.

''Ok, fine. So she, this girl came in and sat on my bed and pulled me to sit beside her. So we sat and she was just wearing her nightgown-thingy. And she was beautiful. The prettiest thing I've ever seen. So we came close and closer. And she finally kissed me, her lips on mine.'' He described with a finger on his lip as if feeling it.

''And when we finally broke apart, in the dream, I mean. I looked at her and smiled and she turned to me and...PERCY JACKSON, YOU FORGOT TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH TONIGHT. YOU"RE BREATH STINKS! She shouted.'' he completed with an embarrassed smile.

Everybody laughed at him.

''So... who was the girl Percy?'' Annabeth asked, nervously interrupting their cracks.

''Um... well'' Percy began. Everybody suddenly stopped to hear him. ''It's um... you, Annabeth!'' Percy whispered, blushing to the tips of his roots.

They all cracked up, hollering on the ground, even Annabeth laughed this time.

''Ok, fine now my turn.'' He said. ''I'll ask Chris. Truth or Dare?''

''Dare, duh!'' Chris exclaimed.

''I dare you to... remove your pants and make-out with Clarisse.'' Everybody got confused at what Percy was saying, but they patiently waited.

Chris kissed Clarisse; they started making-out, their bodies moulded into one another as they kissed passionately. And when they broke apart from the lack of oxygen, everyone gasped. Chris's boxers had the biggest tent one could imagine. Clarisse and Chris both turned tomato red from the embarrassment, as everybody started cracking up.

''Nice one Percy!'' Conner congratulated him. After a lot of teases, they moved on to the next target.

''I choose Conner.'' Annabeth announced. ''So, Truth or Dare?''

''Do you need to ask, babe?'' Conner cocked up his eyebrows expectantly.

''Ok...'' Annabeth turned to think. She grinned devilishly, when she thought her plan and asked Conner, ''Where's Travis?''

''Cleaning the cabin. Why?''

''ok, here's what you have to do!'' she explained.

Around 2 in the night, Travis finished cleaning. He felt tired but at the same time he had to dump some rotten food from the cabin to the dustbin, and some stolen flour and cereal boxes, to the kitchen. Before he went to the kitchen he washed up quickly and just put on his tracks and shoes. No shirt because he knew he was going to collapse on the bed when he returned.

While he just got ready and was putting all the things in a garbage bag, Conner appeared.

''Hey brother, wassup!'' Conner excitedly muttered. But he was sure to keep that excitement down in his voice

''oh well, now that you ask, I'm having the time of my life. Who thought cleaning could be so much fun!'' Travis muttered.

''Sorry man. The game got over so I came back fast, in case you need my help.'' He said.

Though Travis found it a bit strange, he was too tired to think about it. ''Yeah, I need to put these sacks in the bin and these in the kitchen cupboard.'' He explained.

Conner agreed and picked up the sack and they began to leave for the Big House. As they reached there, Conner told Travis '' You go in and make sure you don't make noise or else Chiron's gonna wake up, I'll put these in the bin.'' Travis nodded and quietly went in the kitchen.

Conner grinned devilishly, locked the door as his twin entered the kitchen and buried the key in the nearby pot. ''There we go.''

Katie, inside the kitchen, heard shuffling outside. So she held her racket tight as she switched off the dim light and backed near the door waiting for her prey.

Travis, on the other hand, quietly opened the door very slightly, and walked inside. As he moved to keep the boxes in their right places, he felt movement behind him. Call it instincts, but as he turned around, something was about to hit his head. But his battle reflexes helped him there.

At first Katie got scared to see a human instead of rats, or any other animal for that matter, but she gathered her courage .As Katie stealthily crept up to her prey, she held her racket with both the arms and prayed to Hermes to help her just this time.

'God Hermes, please, just this time. You know I'm no good at this swordsmanship. But please just help me this time!' she pleadingly thought.

But just when she was about to strike, the man instinctively turned around, grabbed her racket and pushed her against the wall, keeping the racket to her throat like a knife.

''Damn, Hermes'' she cursed.

''Gardner, is that you? You know better than to curse my dad in front of me'' Travis said.

''Stoll, what the hell are you doing here at this time of the night?'' Katie fumed. She couldn't believe her luck. Travis-effing-Stoll, of all! You've got to be kidding me!

''I could ask you the same question, you know'' he asked as he pushed her more behind, making their bodies pressed up against each other.

''Stoll, don't push me, and don't touch me. Move behind. Now.'' She ordered, glaring at him.

''Feisty, I like it. And you know you like it too, Gardner. Stop pretending, there's no one here.'' Travis whispered, as he pressed up more against her.

''Travis, please.'' Her voice quivered, as she whispered. Her eyes already turning moist as she looked into his pleadingly.

''I'm sorry, Gardner. I was just kidding, you know that right.'' He said as he instantly left her. Something about that look of her always made Travis feel guilty and sad as if it was his fault, no matter the problem. No matter how much he thought he hated her, he couldn't take that look of hers.

She quietly nodded, rubbed her wrist where he held her.

''I just came here to put these boxes back. Tomorrow's the cabin inspection, so I had to clean it, and I found these.'' He explained as he turned to the door to go.

''Fuck you Conner.'' Travis cursed as he tries twisting the knob. ''Asshole, he knew it, he did it on purpose. The game's still going on.'' He grumbled.

''What are you talking about? And stop cursing Stoll.'' Katie came up from behind.

''Conner locked us in here. It was his dare, I guess. He knew you were here, and he knew I would need help. So now I'm here locked up with this girl who I hate so much-''

''Oh my god'' Katie grumbled agonizingly, as she tried pulling the door, even though she knew it won't open. ''How could someone do that. What is Chiron, Mr. D and the entire camp going to think of me when they see that I've spent the night here with this thing.''

''Excusme, I'm not a thing and what's wrong in spending the night with me. Any girl would die to be in your place, Gardner. And besides, if you're thinking I'm enjoying this, then you're hell wrong! I love this as much as you do. And one more thing, everybody know you're the goody-two shoes of this camp, so no one's going to think any different of you than they did before!'' he lectured her.

''Now, if you're done, you could use your brain and open this door with some device of yours. It's something you should be good at.'' She put her hands on her hips.

''I'm done using mine, but if you'd use yours, you would clearly see that I'm in my pj's and no one carry's stuff while sleeping'' he growled at her.

''Those are your pj's!'' she blushed, as he stood there in just his tracks and shoes.

''At least, I'm much more decent than you.'' He shot back. Katie stood there in her white shorts and camisole.

''I have my jacket right here, mister!'' she glared at him.

And with that she sat on the platform of the kitchen. And Travis sat on the stool besides it.

''Is there really no way out, Stoll.'' Katie questions softly, closing her eyes.

Travis just shook his head. He leaned back and tried to sleep in that uncomfortable position as she too leaned back on that same wall. The only difference was that Katie was on the platform and Travis was on the stool. Otherwise, they sat stretching their legs and leaned against the same wall as they sat beside each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Umm, hi guys! I'm SO, SO, SO sorry, you have no idea about it. I haven't updated in ages, I know! And I deserve all the hate in the world, but I'm sorry, I really am. Its just my computer crashed and all my chapters and stories got deleted. The my school work, and tests and applications, it was all too much! So anyways, I hope you guys forgive me, I'll update real soon. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>2<p>

It was around 4:30 in the morning, and the game had also been over. Children headed back to their cabins. But Conner Stoll couldn't just leave without a souvenir of last night. He went up and brought a camera, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper and Nico with him. They all excitedly headed to the kitchen.

It was Conner's idea to click a picture of Katie and Travis to never let them forget this night.

As they quietly opened the door, all the girls gasped, and the boys quietly chuckled. They were sure when Katie would become conscious; she would either die of embarrassment or totally flip, so Conner hurriedly took a click of them with Annabeth's camera.

Katie shifted uncomfortably due to the heat coming from the window to her lap. She stirred a little and woke up Travis in that process. As she opened her eyes, Katie gasped loudly, and tried to wake Travis up, while he just mumbled something about five minutes more.

''Stoll, wake up. If anybody comes in and sees us like this they are surely going to think in the wrong way.'' She panicked.

''Mmm... Mmm'' was all Travis muttered.

''Stoll, Chiron's here.'' And hearing that he woke up with a jerk.

''Where's he?'' Travis asked confusion evident on his face.

''I just said that so you would get up'' Katie quietly murmured.

''Well, couldn't you just let me sleep for a second more.'' Travis asked with bewilderment.

''I would definitely let you, Stoll. But I was just not too fond of the position.'' She said as she got down from the platform. She grabbed her jacket and sat down on another stool.

''Don't lie to me. You were definitely enjoying the position. No wonder you slept like it was the best night of your existence!'' Travis smirked. Sleep all gone, Travis Stoll couldn't miss a chance to make Katie flush.

'' Now, don't get your hopes up too high, Stoll. We are just locked up here by sheer coincidence.'' Katie shot back.

''Now that's unusual coming from Miss I'm-so-innocent! You better stop putting that shy virginal act of yours, because I know that it's not true.''

''SHY VIRGINAL ACT? I AM A VIRGIN AND I DON'T PRETEND TO BE ANYTHING!'' Katie growled.

'' What? Wait a minute... hold up. You're a virgin? Really?'' Shock clearly etched on his features.

''I already told you. Yes I am.''

''So have you ever kissed anybody?''

''Nope''

''Hell, have you EVER had a boyfriend?''

''God, no!'' she said, clearly irritated now.

''Whoa, I cannot imagine why someone would do that to oneself. I mean, why are you so hard on yourself? Is it because you're bod-''

''Oh my god, stop it! I'm just saving myself for someone special. And I'm not going to lose my virginity before marriage.'' She cleared.

''MARRIAGE? Are you crazy by any chance? Don't tell me you really believe in that stupid love-for-life stuff, Gardner. I mean I knew you were sorta dumb, but I thought you were smarter than that.''

Katie only shrugged. ''He's there for me. And one day he will come for me. My Mr. Right-''

''Well, well, I see you too have woken up!'' Chris cleared his throat. '' Because if you plan to leave each other alone for sometime after last night, you might as well get dressed up for breakfast''

''Nothing happened last night. We only slept.'' Katie answered.

''But there's something more important than that, tell me where's Conner. I'm gonna kill that bast-''

''Whoa! Easy there... Conner got a dare and if he hadn't done it, he couldn't play for the next two Fridays. So chill man. It was just a dare!'' Chris exclaimed.

''Yeah, just a dare.'' And saying that Travis and Chris both went away from the kitchen. Katie followed the way to her cabin.

On the way to her cabin, Katie got a lot of smirking stares and giggles, just like Travis got.

''What the hell is going on with these people?'' Katie asked Annabeth, when she came up for breakfast. All the campers were picking their breakfast. Chiron and Mr. D were yet to come.

''Well, it's because of what happened last night between you and Travis.'' Annabeth madly giggled.

''NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US PEOPLE! NOTHING AT ALL. WE JUST GOT LOCKED FOR A DARE!'' Katie shouted so loudly, that the entire camp turned to silence and they all turned to stare at her.

''well, if that's the case, then what's this?'' Conner came up with a photograph. Everyone, except a few who knew already gasped as Conner held it high for everyone to see. Most campers knew that Katie and Travis had been locked up, but they didn't know what had happened. They just giggled when Katie or Travis passed them, but the photograph...

Katie Gardner was sitting on the platform, leaning against the wall with her legs stretched in front of her. Travis had his back to the photograph, and his face was nestled between her legs, as he lay there sleeping. One of Katie's hands intertwined in Travis' hair, as the other one interlocked with his. While his other hand on her knee. Clearly, they were asleep. That picture was being displayed to all the campers.

Katie turned a bright red as she watched smirks slowly spread across faces. She wasn't meeting anyone's gaze as she looked down and let the drama play on.

''We don't like each other, hell, we're not even friends. And she doesn't even know the 'P' of getting pleasured that way, so nothing happened last night!'' Travis shouted.

''When are you going to realize your feelings for each other?'' Annabeth said.

''Yeah, it's about time you got together.'' Percy agreed. ''It's so clear you both like each other-''

''I don't like him/her'' Travis and Katie shouted together, making people grin broader than ever.

''So shall we start the breakfast, kids?'' Chiron's voice interrupted. And they all began acting as if the last ten minutes hadn't occurred.

As their meal came to an end, Chiron gathered attention to make an announcement.

''All campers, kindly pay attention. To add to the cheerfulness of this camp, we are inviting a very special guest for a few days. Please warmly welcome, Daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace.''

Everybody cheered and hooted as Thalia crossed the line of the camp. Annabeth, Percy, graver and Nico ran to welcome their best friend. But as they ran to greet her, even though Percy was in the lead followed by Annabeth, Thalia ran past them and pushed herself into Nico's arms.

Their hug seemed like an eternity to all the viewers. Both, Nico and Thalia, their faces buried in the crook of each other's neck. After some coughs and not so subtle hints, they left each other. But it didn't seem odd to anyone, as they knew this was coming. But there was one question left.

''You can't like a man, Thalia. It's against the rule of the-'' Annabeth started.

''I know, but I talked to Lady Artemis. And after a lot of persuasion, we made a deal. I will accompany her on her hunting's, but not as her lieutenant, but just as a protector. You see, that's I'm not immortal anymore.'' She gestured to her body, which seemed to have lost its former godly glow. ''Now I can visit Nico- I mean you guys anytime.'' She exclaimed with a noticeable charming glow.

After sometime of Thalia's arrival, Chiron announced that the students shall be going camping that night and return five nights later. Older students were to volunteer and take care of the campaign areas, as Chiron and Mr. D were not going to accompany them, since they had an urgent work in Olympus.

All the cabins were appointed each department to take care of. Percy was given to take care of all liquid arrangements; Athena cabin was given the responsibility of taking care of the campsite and their tents, etc.

All the preparations were made by each cabin for the trip, by the time they were ready to leave. And off they went after Chiron bade them goodbye.

''where are we?'' someone from behind asked as the Athena cabin declared that they had reached their destination.

''we are 22km north-east from the south of the cabin, that is from where we left. And –'' Annabeth began.

''Accurately 17km east, from the nearby Low Bay lake.'' Percy grinned.

''Nice, Seaweed Brain. Perks of being the son sea god, isn't it? Getting hints from daddy are we?'' Annabeth teased.

''Yeah yeah! Whatever!'' Percy muttered.

''Ok, everybody get you tents out and I will demonstrate how to put them up, since I've modified them a little.'' Annabeth instructed, as everyone removed their tents. They had decided to share 1 tent between 4 people. And just for those two nights, they decided that they could sleep with whomever they want. But no boys and girls together, apart from their own siblings, was Chiron's condition.

And so Annabeth started demonstrating by putting up her own tent, and others followed. Since Percy and Nico didn't have cabin mates, they decided to share the tent and Thalia decided to join Annabeth. And since Thalia and Nico couldn't sleep in the same tent they decided to put their tents beside one another.

As she was showing them, Annabeth showed them how to fix the edges, how to make the hook hold in place. But finally when they reached the end part to pull the tent from above, she tried to stretch herself a little in order to reach the tip and in that process Annabeth happened to put her leg on a particularly slippery marsh. Her leg slipped forward and she lost control. She braced herself as she started falling backwards. But just in time she stopped.

She stared into his eyes, green ones. The exact colour of an island ocean. Percy stared right at her. His arms circled around Annabeth's slender waist, as her arms interlocked around his neck. Percy pulled up Annabeth a little, her nose touching his. He still had her balanced, when she moved a bit forward and slightly nuzzled his nose.

''Get a room you two'' someone shouted. They both blushed a deep red as they jumped apart.

Finally when the tents were put up, they had their dinner, it was time for roasting marshmallows around the fire. The problem: the place that they had put up their tent had no firewood but wet twigs, due to the recent rains.

''Travis, Conner, it was your duty, wasn't it? You're supposed to find wood to make fire.'' Someone from the Hermes cabin shouted. ''We appointed you two to do the work, didn't we!''

''Well... that'd be deep inside the jungle, where there are a lot of be rose shrubs in this forest, according to our research-''

''Your research! Yeah right... which is half the time 100% wrong.'' Katie shot.

''As if you know anything about these plants and woods, Gardner.'' Travis shot back.

''Yes I do. I do know. I do know about plants. If it would have been my job, I would have definitely done my job, unlike –''

''If you're so smart, why don't you go and bring the wood.''

''Didn't you hear me? It's NOT my job!''

''Now, now both of you. Stop it. Travis, Conner, better late than never. Both of you go and bring the wood.'' Chris suggested, and everyone agreed.

''But I'm allergic to roses. So I'm sorry, that's why I didn't go. But if guys still want me to-'' Conner started.

''Travis, is Conner really allergic to roses?'' Chris enquired. Travis nodded.

''Ok, Travis, you go. And take someone with you, so that you don't get help and don't lose your way back.'' He said.

''Cool, Natalie, if you would.'' Travis flirtily asked an Aphrodite girl. She winked back and started to get up but this time Percy interrupted.

''Are you really taking her?'' Percy asked, as he scanned a scantily clad Natalie George. She was Aphrodite's daughter so she was obviously into makeup and plus, since today was camp Ms. George had decided to wear more skimpy clothes.

''What's wrong with me?'' Natalie asked, slightly pouting.

''It's just that if you're going with him, you're definitely going to make him forget his way and no prizes for guessing what you both are going to do instead of collecting of wood.'' He said and everyone agreed.

''So, I suggest Katie should go with Travis, since she'll know about the best type of wood.'' Clarisse said and once again everybody nodded, except Natalie of course.

''Why me? There are so many other people who know about-'' Katie started.

''Weren't you the one to claim knowing about plants, woods, and stuff, so now that they are giving you a JOB, you should do it, shouldn't you, Gardner? Unless of course, you don't know about-'' Travis cut her.

''I DO know about them. I's just-''

''Oh c'mon Katie, we're just telling you because you would be able to find your way back in case Travis forgot, plus you know a hell lot about this stuff and none of the campers from the Demeter cabin are as experienced as you.'' Percy explained.

''Oh... ok, fine.'' She gave up.

''Cool, c'mon Gardner.'' Travis smirked as he put a hand around Katie's waist when they turned around, which she swiftly slapped, earning a chuckle from the campers. And off Travis and Katie to find wood to roast marshmallows. If only it would have been that simple.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? Cliff hanger, I know. But trust me, you're going to love it. The wait will be worth it, and I'll make sure of that! So review, review and review!<p>

P. S- Anyone heard about boyband 'One Direction'? Tell me about it! Geez, I'm in love with them! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm back :) x

* * *

><p>3.<p>

''Funny how we end up together, ALONE. Don't you think its nature's way to tell us to do something-'' Travis started as soon as they were beyond hearing limit.

''I didn't know you were interested in a relationship-'' Katie asked, surprised a little.

''I'm not. I was just suggesting we make out'' he smirked.

''This is the hundredth time I'm telling you; I'm not interested in you. I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, I DON"T like you at all. I totally dislike you.'' She cleared.

''Who said I like you, I'm just a hormonal teenage boy and I need my daily dose. I don't care as long it's a girl. Well it's a bonus if her body-''

''Stop it, stop it. Don't dirty-talk when I'm around.''

''This is what you call dirty-talking? If I'll start talking dirty, believe me, you're knickers are going to get soaked, no matter how much you hate me, Gardner.'' Travis smirked.

''Yeah yeah fine. Now can we stop talking about that and focus on our work.'' An irritated Katie shrieked.

''Focus on work? There's nothing to focus on. You just gotta find some dry twigs and take them back.'' He chuckled.

''Fine! Now I think we are close to getting dry 'twigs'. They're all semi- dry from. We must be real close.'' Katie explained.

So they went walking for some time, they left the forest and started a new way, unknown to them, of course, when Travis exclaimed.

''How much far now? I can't walk. I'm not walking, I'm tired and plus I think we're walking on a new, wrong way, Gardner.''

''We're almost there, and this is the right way. C'mon, I thought you were tough than that. Or maybe that was just-''

'' I'm not getting a good feeling about this place, but if you're so sure, c'mon. Let's go'' Travis growled, when Katie smirked at him.

After some more time of walking, they reached a place where the wood was dry and perfect for them to use, according to Katie.

''Someone's been here, and something's happened here.'' Travis exclaimed.

''And how in the world can you say that?'' Katie asked.

''Can't you see? The barks of these trees are ripped, the plants around here are squished and most importantly, half of trees have fallen off. Something really brutal has been there. But what could be SO brutal? Who'd do such a thing?'' Travis wondered out loud as he went forward, checking the trees and their barks.

''Umm... Stoll. I think we have the answer right in front of us'' Katie's voice was barely audible as she told Travis.

What are you talking abou-'' Travis stopped mid sentence, as he noticed what she was talking about.

A giant, growling Minotaur, was steadily moving towards them. He could be at least 50 yards away from them.

''Maybe, just maybe he can't see us.'' Travis said. Both of them slowly started backing down.

''Don't you have your sword? Aren't you suppose to carry it with you?'' Katie asked.

''Do you see my sword anywhere with me? It was suppose to be a picnic. Who'd bring a sword with them on a trip?'' Travis muttered to her.

''Stoll... What do we do?'' Katie sounded terrified.

''Ok, I'll tell you what, RUN!'' he shouted and both of them sprinted, with the Minotaur behind them. Travis ran forward, leading the way, with Katie hot on his heels.

As they ran, they reached a huge stoned wall. It was way too high, for both of them to climb. They had to think something. Fast. Travis suddenly had an idea.

''Gardner, lets climb the tree, one of these. They're pretty high. It'll keep him at bay for some time'' He said.

Katie seemed to follow the plan. So she and Travis climbed the tree. Katie clung close to Travis, she sat on his lap and he put his legs up, so as to not been seen. Katie had never actually fought any of these alone. During the war, she had all her siblings and brothers to support her. And now, they did not even have their weapons.

''I'm really scared. What are we going to do?'' Katie asked Travis. He looked at her. She looked pale and about to faint. He knew she was pretty delicate, no matter how tough she pretended to be.

''I... I don't-'' but before he could say anything she put her head on his shoulders and sobbed silently.

''Hey, shhh... nothing's going to happen to us. Shhh... C'mon, you're a brave girl. And brave girls don't cry, right?'' Travis tried to sooth her, he stroked her back. She nodded into his shoulders. Both of them knew that if one Minotaur was here, there might be plenty others, and that's what scared them.

As they sat there for about 10 minutes, two Minotaurs arrived. They both sniffed the area. Katie closed her eyes in Travis' shoulder. She was too scared to look.

As they sniffed the area, they came close to the tree they were sitting on. As they sniffed that tree, one of them looked up and grunted. Maybe he was happy that he found them, Travis thought. He knew that they were caught. They would have to do something fast, but he couldn't think of something.

And by the time Travis was thinking, the beast started shaking the tree. Both of them on the tree started swaying from side to side. Katie screamed loudly as she held on to Travis tightly than ever. He tried to keep his voice down and hang on to the trunk, but the pressure of swaying was way too much. And curse the gods, the tree started to fall down.

''Katie, just hold me tightly and stay on top of me, understand?'' Travis shouted.

''Yaaaa'' came her response.

As the tree fell, the trunk fell first and then Travis banged against it. He screamed loudly, but didn't let go of her. She then fell on top of him. Though nothing happened to Katie, she knew she heard a crack or two from Travis. She felt all the more scared then. She got up from on top of him and tried to help Travis get up. They weren't fast enough because the Minotaurs were closing up on them, and it didn't help that Travis felt pretty heavy to her.

Katie couldn't do anything, she felt helpless. All her body was frustrated with her uselessness to help them. Just then, one of the Minotaur stepped on Travis' leg. He let out such a blood-curling scream, goose bumps rose on her arms. Her heartbeat stopped for second and then suddenly accelerated so much, her heart could have blasted right then.

Suddenly all the roots of the trees curled around the legs of the beasts, their hands and their horns. Huge branches of trunks of other trees banged against the Minotaur, as the land beneath them shook. She wasn't sure what was happening but she saw this as an opportunity to run. Her new found strength helped her to support Travis as he limped with her.

They tried but Travis slowed them. So she held him by the waist, and let his upper body rest on hers and ran. She didn't know how she was doing it, but she just went on.

She ran for an hour or more, until she saw the camp borders over some distance, what felt like 100 yards to her. She was totally exhausted, but she knew that if she waited more, anything could happen. So she ran and ran, until she finally crossed it.

She put Travis down, and a sense of security dawned, 'They were in the camp, within the boundaries. They were safe'. She collapsed next to Travis.

As soon as she enough strength into her, she first put Travis to bed in his cabin, IM'd Chiron and told him everything that happened.

''Chiron, there's no one in the camp at all. It's totally empty. There's nothing, nothing at all. It's just the two of us. Can you get back here?'' Katie asked Chiron as she sat in the Hermes cabin where Travis was fast asleep.

''I would have, but this meeting is so important, that we can't leave from here. It's an order from the gods so we can't disobey them. And besides, there is no need to get scared at all. Nobody can cross the camp borders, apart from our fellow mates. So don't worry. And it's just a matter of five days. We'll be back in no time ok? And... as far as what happened to Minotaurs and why... that we'll discuss when we all get back together. '' Chiron told her.

''And Katie... '' Chiron said one last thing as the IM began to fade. ''Take care of Travis.''

She next saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and everybody else looking deeply in tension.

''Percy, Annabeth...'' Katie called them.

Annabeth rushed to the screen. ''Oh my gods Katie, are you fine? And where's Travis? What happened? Where are you guys right now? Are you at the camp?'' Everybody looked so worried, as Katie told them what happened to Travis.

''Is Travis alright? Tell me! Is he fine?'' Conner interrupted loudly, as he rushed forward.

''Yes, he's alright. Just unconscious right now. He'll be fine in no time.'' Katie answered and then she continued the remaining story.

''How did that happen?'' Annabeth asked as, Katie told them about the root-and-plants-getting-hold-off-the-Minotaur part.

''I don't know. But Chiron said we'll discuss it when we get back together.''

''But Katie, I don't understand one thing. How did you get to the camp? It's pretty far from this campaign site.'' Percy asked.

''Well... while we were walking, we took a short route which led us to the western part of the forest near the camp. And that's why the woods were not wet. I doesn't rain in and near the camp. So although, it's not included in the camp forest, it got excluded from getting rain... I think.''

''Fairly possible'' Percy thought loudly.

''Don't worry Katie, we'll get there as soon as possible'' Thalia perked up.

''Oh no! Actually there's no need. You're going to be here for only a week. Might as well enjoy it. I think we'll manage it here. And to think of, it's not at all scary and lonely, even in this time of the night. It feels safe here. So don't cancel the trip. Just enjoy it.'' Katie told her.

''Are you sure Katie? Because if-'' Annabeth started.

''I'm telling you guys, we'll be absolutely fine. And as it is I didn't want to come on this trip. I'd rather stay here and take care of my plants.'' Katie chuckled lightly.

''Ok, then. We'll stay here, but if you need any help, contact us immediately.'' Percy instructed.

''Yes, but make a promise to me, you guys. Please enjoy your trip thoroughly while over there. Don't worry about us, we'll do just fine.''

''We promise'' Annabeth smiled, as the vision faded away.

Katie sat there, while Travis was asleep on the bed. She decided to wake Travis and give him something to eat. She went and got nectar and ambrosia along with some other foodstuff for him to eat.

She brought the tray to the Hermes cabin, set it down and tried to wake up Travis. She sat on his left side so as to not hurt him even by mistake.

''Hey, wake up Stoll.'' She said as she ruffled his hair to wake him up.

''Stoll, will you wake up? You need to eat this... c'mon Travis, get up!'' she called as she shook him slightly. He turned to look at her as his eyes fluttered open, and groaned immediately at the pain in the neck.

''Easy there, yeah slowly. That's better... there.'' She helped him get up. He got his back against the wall, and groaned again.

''Uh... this hurts like hell. Guess, you finally made it, huh?'' Travis muttered.

''Guess WE finally made it!'' Katie exclaimed. Travis slightly chuckled at that.

''Yeah, I just added to the weight you had to carry, and you say WE made it, yeah right!'' Travis sarcastically muttered.

''No, if it hadn't been had for you in the first place, I don't think I would have even survived till now... I'm... I'm so sorry Travis, it's all because of me that right now you're suppose to sit in the bed, with your right hand and leg practically not working.'' Katie's voice began to quiver.

''Hey, I'm telling you, it's not your fault-'' Travis began, only to be cut by Katie.

''No, if I hadn't told to go on that way when you said, you felt something wrong about it, you could have been back there at the camp, instead of rotting here with me!'' now she literally started to sob.

''Hey... come here... '' Travis made her sit next to him as she put her head in her hands and silently cried. He removed her face from her hands and put his hand under her chin, he tilted her face with his good hand, so he could look at her. He knew she felt guilty about his condition, guilty that had she not directed the way, they would have been there with the others. But no matter how much he would tell her, he knew she would blame herself for it, which was certainly not the case.

''Look, it's no one's fault, ok. It could have been anybody instead of us. And if you think that you got us in trouble, then think that it was you who got us out of it. I don't think I've ever seen something like that any time in my existence. So if it would not been for you, I would have been dea-''

''Shut up, don't say that.'' She put her hand on his mouth. She looked him in the eye, as another rolled down her cheek. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed the tear from her cheek, making it wipe away. And she directly hugged him, as she almost sat on his left leg.

''Ouch, Katie, ouch, that hurts.'' Travis grimaced. So Katie hurriedly backed down. ''But that was good'' he smiled, as they hugged again. ''Like having sex, hurts like hell, but the pleasure it gives-'' he started.

''Stoll... stop that talking. '' she warned as she got up.

''What, back to last name basis, are we?''

''We were always on the last name basis.''

''Yeah, that's right.'' Travis smirked at her.

''Stop it.'' Katie blushed.

''Stop what? What did I do now?'' he tried to act innocent.

''You very well know what, now eat your food and get clean so I can put the dressing on your hand and leg.'' She said as she turned to leave.

''You're joking, right?'' Travis asked. ''How do you expect me to eat and bathe, when my right body doesn't work, and it doesn't help that I'm righty.'' He cleared.

''Oh, right.'' She said awkwardly.

She came and sat beside him, reached for the nectar and reached up to his mouth to help him drink. As he completed, she helped him with the ambrosia. While eating, sometimes if the food would stick to either sides of his mouth, she would wipe it with her thumb and he would smirk, making her blush. She would then resume making him eat more than his mouth could contain and then laugh at him.

After they were done with eating, Travis mentioned.

''Will you... uh... help me... the... with... um... taking a bath... well; I wouldn't have told you to if this fracture-''

''I'll help you. C'mon let's go'' she muttered. These five days were going to be really long.

* * *

><p>Liked it or loved it? Tell me. I like listening to you guys threatening me to write! Wow, I sounded like a freak. Basically, write up a review people ;) xx<p> 


End file.
